Benutzer Diskussion:Aragog
Bilder Wie sieht es eigentlich aus mit urheberrechtlich geschützten Bildern, von Covern zum Beispiel? Darf man die im begrenzten Umfang im Sinne des "fair use" verwenden, oder eher nicht? Gruß DJ Doena :Hi, urheberrechtlich geschützte Bilder dürfen wir leider nicht verwenden (sonst wäre ihr Urheberrechtsschutz automatisch weg (alle anderen könnten sie sich von uns Urheberrechtsfrei runterladen). Manche Wikis haben da irgendeine Lösung, aber ich weiß nicht, ob sie es technisch irgendwie zugemauert haben. Bei den Covern könnte man Links zu den entsprechenden urls der Verlagsseiten machen (sieht zwar nicht so schön aus, ist aber wenigstens legal). :Aragog ;-) :PS: Für mich selbst sind Deine Beschreibungen wie in der adult edition... viiiiel schöner. ::OK; habs mal vervollständigt für alle 6 Bücher. Für mich persönlich sehen die englischen Adults am wertigstens aus. Die deutschen Adults hingegen sind ohne Sinn und Verstand (was man auch sieht, wenn man die Beschreibungen liest) Gruß DJ Doena =Stimmt (Das Titelbild der dt. Erwachsenenausgabe von Bd. 2 gibt überhaupt keinen erkennbaren Zusammenhang)! Hast du auch Web-Linkszu den Titelbilderngreifbar? Sonst suche ich mal... Aragog :-) Abend allerseits also wegen den urheberrechtlich geschützten Bildern usw., da gibts doch dieses "GNU- Projekt" oder wie das heist...also da kann man dann irgendwelche Lizenzfreien Dokumente bekommen oder so. Weis nich ob des was nützt. Wikipedia: Umfragen: Nutzung anderer Wikis Hally, ich hab "uns" da mal eingetragen: Wikipedia: Umfragen: Nutzung anderer Wikis Wer einen Account bei der Wikipedia hat, kann sich ja mal verewigen: Umfragen: Nutzung anderer Wikis: Harry Potter Wiki DJ Doena Hi, was passiert, wenn ich mich da eintrage, außer der Dokumentation, dass es mich gibtt? Aragog :-) Ich ziterier mal: Das Wikiprojekt Andere Wikis ist Projekt zur Unterstützung des Austausches der Wikipedia mit anderen freien deutschen Wikis. Die Aufgaben des Projekts sind folgende: * Beschaffung von für die Wikipedia relevanten Informationen aus anderen Wikis * Förderung der Verlinkung anderer Wikis in den Wikipedia-Artikeln * Auslagerung von für die Wikipedia unrelevanten Fachartikeln in Fachwikis und die daraus folgende Rettung der Information vor der Löschung. Das soll allerdings nicht heißen, dass dieses Projekt die Wikipedia in verschiedene Fachwikis spalten will. Das Auslagern von Artikeln wird von diesem Wiki als Möglichkeit geboten, wenn die Löschdiskussion auf Löschen hinausläuft. Es ist kein Lösch-Argument. * andere Aufgaben, die mit anderen Wikis zu tun haben können noch hinzugefügt werden. DJ Doena = Klingt gut, ich trage mich ein. Sorry, dass ich erst nochmal gefragt habe statt gleich selbst dort nachzulesen. Aragog :-) Wie gesagt, ich war so dreist, es einfach schon mal einzutragen. Und wenn es nur Werbung ist - kann ja net schaden ;-) DJ Doena Site-Design Wie habt ihr eigentlich das dunkle Design des Wikis hinbekommen? Unter MediaWiki:Monobook.css bzw. MediaWiki:Common.css konnte ich keine Eintragungen finden. Habt ihr etwa direkt in den PHP-Code eingegriffen?. Zumal das dunkle Design nur das eigentlich helle Monobook-Skin betrifft. --Hagrid 21:01, 6. Nov 2006 (CET) ???Keine Ahnung. Ich bin erst später dazugestoßen und der Admin s. Impressum hatte damals schon das ganze Design gemacht. Aragog :-) 22:28, 6. Nov 2006 (CET) Profile Mir sind die Charakterprofile der englischen Wikipediaseite sehr positiv aufgefallen (Beispiel: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lord_Voldemort] und wollte daher fragen, ob es möglich wäre das selbe auch in diesem Wiki zu übertragen. LemonBaby 18:52, 13. Nov 2006 (CET) Hmm, ich bin mir nicht sicher, was Du meinst: * den gesamten Artikel übersetzen (hätte ich in Voldemorts Fall Bedenken, weil ich Teile der nacherzählten Lebensgeschichte sehr streitbar finde, und wegen der Länge und der vielen Spoilerinfos in dieser Ausführlichkeit eher zu einem eigenen Artikel bzw. zu einem klar abgegrenzten Teil des Artikels machen würde etwa "Voldemorts Lebensgeschichte".) * oder meinst Du Teile davon? - welche? bzw. mach ruhig, wobei ich mir unsicher bin, ob wörtliche Zitate hierzulande in einer Wiki verwendet werden dürfen, oder ob der Carlson Verlag dann ankommt... * die Filminfos sind auf jeden Fall gut und sollten dringend in die jeweiligen Filmartikel und evtl. auch in die jeweiligen Artikel zu den Personen. zu mehr als zu Voldemort bin ich noch nicht gekommen und nach dem Ursprung der vielen Bildchen will ich auch noch schauen, aber das dauert sicher einige Tage. Danke für Deinen Tipp 21:19, 13. Nov 2006 (CET) . Ergänzend zur nacherzählten Lebensgeschichte: Ich finde, dass es einen Lexikon-Artikel sprengt, all das nacherzählen zu wollen, was im Buch steht. Mit Spoiler-Infos meime ich in diesem Fall nicht die Infos aus den Bänden 1-6, sondern die "Auflösung" dessen, was passiert ist. Sie ist in dem englischen Wiki-Artikel teilweise nicht mal als spekulativ gekennzeichnet (z.B. was Snapes dubiose Rolle angeht)Einige der noch offenen Fragen wie beispielsweise die Spekulationen darüber, warum die entzwungene Entnahme von Harrys Blut sich für Voldemort noch als folgenschwerer Fehler erweisen wird, gehören eigentlich nicht in einen Artikel, sondern auf die Diskussionsseite usw. Die Reaktionen des Zaubereiministeriums auf Voldemorts Wiedergeburt sind im Artikel fehl am Platz, weil sie nur im Zusammenhang mit dem Geschehen drum herum interessant sind, und da ist ein Verweis auf HP 5 angebracht, mehr nicht ... Die Teilung von Voldemorts früherer Lebensgeschichte in das, was allgemein bekannt ist (in dieser Wiki im Voldemort-Artikel) und das was Dumbledore über Toms Kindheit und Jugend herausbekommen hat (hier in Tom Riddle-Artikel) scheint mir sinnvoll - Dir nicht? 10:24, 14. Nov 2006 (CET)Aragog Oh, sorry, hab mich nicht klar ausgedrückt. Auf der rechten Seite des Artikels ist eine Art Tabelle in der Name, Abstammung, Haus, Augenfarbe, erster Auftritt, Alter usw. eingetragen ist. Ein kurzes Profil über die Person mit einem Bild dazu. Fand ich optisch sehr ansprechend und auch praktisch. Wusste nur nicht, ob hier schonmal über ähnliches nachgedacht wurde oder ob ich damit einen neue Idee ins Spiel bringe. 23:24, 14. Nov 2006 (CET)LemonBaby :Hi, die Kästen mit Bild sind attraktiv, wobei ich selbst die Kastenvorlage nicht hinkriege, aber andere User hier sind fit darin. Das mit den Bildern: die en. Wikipedia nutzt urheberrechtsgeschützte Filmfotos im Rahmen des "Fair Use", wenn wir so ein Bild von ihnen holen, müssen wir * in der Bildunterschrift den Lizensinhaber und die Quelle genau benennen, * es der en.wikipedia melden und erklären, wieso dieses Bild in diesem Artikel unter die Fair-Use-Kriterien passt. Dann wird geprüft, ob es bei uns urheberrechtsverletzend gebraucht wird und ggf. von dort aus entfernt, oder es geht ok... Soll ich schon mal eine Standardbegründung für die En. Wiki formulieren? Aragog :-) 15:17, 15. Nov 2006 (CET) Urlaub Du Aragog, ich tu über Weihnachten zu die Familie fahren tun. Ich bin dann imm neuen Jahr wieder hier. Gruß Karsten DJ Doena 21:47, 14. Dez 2006 (CET) (Trotzdem?) schöne Tage! Aragog ;-) 14:39, 15. Dez 2006 (CET) Spezial:Booksources - bookbutler.de Hi, könntest du Spezial:Booksources um einen Link zu de.bookbutler.com erweitern? Die bieten eine Übersicht über eine große Anzahl von Webshops einschließlich Antiquariaten an. --62.226.136.34 15:20, 31. Dez 2006 (CET) Hi, bisher hat noch niemand irgendwelche Links auf dieser Seite plaziert. Wenn ich mal dazukomme zu sichten, was dort verlinkt sein sollte, denke ich auch an deinen Vorschlag. Aragog :-) 18:21, 1. Jan 2007 (CET) Frage zu dieser seite also hallo erstmal sry wenn ich dich störe! Ich hab nur irgendwie noch nicht richtig bei diesr seite hier durchgesehen also kann man hier nur artikel bearbeiten und anschauen oder gibts hier noch mehr? Dann wollt ich nur noch sagen das ich diese seite total geil finde und froh bin das ich sie entdeckt habe. joa das wars dann auch schon. Au revoir ( wie fleur delacour sagen würde) Hi, viel mehr als mitlesen und -schreiben gibt es hier nicht. Ein bisschen ist noch, dass es zu jedem Artikel eine Diskussionsseite gibt, auf der Du Fragen zum Artikel oder zu dem Charakter, Zauber oder was immer stellen, oder einen Kommentar abgeben kannst. Antworten kriegst Du nicht immer, aber meistens. Aragog :-) 00:01, 2. Jan 2007 (CET)